


but the reassurance is always good

by quezq



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Tickling, just intimacy and sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq
Summary: testing a bit of a different format.
Relationships: skeleton (undertale) & ???
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	but the reassurance is always good

**Author's Note:**

> testing a bit of a different format.

"love ya, cutie."-

"-! eeheheheh!!""

love ya so, so much."

"hehee~ khh- heeheeheh aaaah!"

"beautiful, cutest sweetheart."

"not theehehehere!!"

"my most adorable darling~"

"nohohohoooo!"

"gonna cover you in smoochies."

"aaaaaaaaahhh!!!!"

"(obnoxious smooching sounds)"

"ahaaa! no-! nonono! ahahahah!!"

"and keep you laughing."

"eehehehehe!"

"no mercy!!"

"hahahah, pleeease!"

"of course, no need to ask!" they begin to nibble on his bones.

"nohohooo! eeep ahaheheheh! aahahaha-!"

"oh, soooo tasty. delicious~"

he squeals, trying desperately to push their head away from the sensitive spot.

"it's no use! there's no escape for you!"

"eheheheeh! h-have mercy pleehehease!!" his entire skull is glowing.

they slow the attack, gradually turning into a regular cuddle.

",,,"

"your smile is the greatest thing in this world."

the skeleton flushes just a little more.

"i hope you're feeling loved, because you deserve to."

he lets himself sink into their embrace.

"shhhh, just relax. i won't let anything hurt you."

they squeeze him, nuzzling gently.

"you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

he knows.

it's true.


End file.
